IGPX: The new season
by storyteller316
Summary: With a new season came a new team, who in the IG1 sent all teams that faced them to the hospital. How will Takeshi and the others deal with this team. Find this out in their new story.
1. Chapter 1: A new team

A year has now passed since Team Satomi won the GP1 for the second time, and right now they are preparing for the members party.

"What do you think, Takeshi?" asked Liz who was wearing a dark red dress, with her hair done up in a bun, and a pearl necklace.

"I think it looks good on you, but I'm not used to wearing suits," said Takeshi who had on a black tux.

"Don't worry, Takeshi, everyone's dressing fancy for the party," said Amy as she held Luca while wearing a baby blue dress. Luca even had a tiny tux on. Later, at the party, the teams were being announced.

"Alright everyone, as you know I'm Benjamin Bright, and it's time to introduce the teams that have made it into the GP1," said Benjamin.

"Here they go," said Ms. Satomi as she stood by a table.

"First up are the two-time champions, Team Satomi," said Benjamin as a light lit up their part of the stage.

"Second is Team Skylark," said Benjamin.

"Wonder if we will go up against them again this year," thought Takeshi.

"Third is the team that comes down hard on their opponents, Team Sledge Mamma," said Benjamin. When the light shined on them, everyone noticed that Yamma was not in front, but River was.

"River did take the Forward position on their team," said Andrei.

"Fourth is Team Satomi's number one opponent, Team Velshtein," said Benjamin.

"I can already tell that Cunningham's stronger than last year," thought Takeshi.

"Fifth place goes to the team that fought Team Satomi for the championship last year, Team White Snow," said Benjamin.

"Max is looking more cheerful now," thought Amy while looking at the smile on Max's face.

"And the last and final team is the new comers of Team Rose," said Benjamin. The light then shined on a girl and two guys. The girl had blond hair along with the man to her left, and the other guy had brown hair and glasses.

"So, they're the new team," said Johnny as he stood with Ms. Satomi.


	2. Chapter 2: A threat

After everyone talked with the other guests and the press, it was time for the match ups to be called.

"So, we're going up against Team Skylark first," said Takeshi.

"You all had better not go easy on us out there, you especially, Takeshi," said Fantine as her team walked up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going easy on anyone this year," said Takeshi.

"Good to hear it," said River as Sledge Mama approached them.

"We still want to fight you guys," said Yamma.

"Well you're going to have to beat us first," said the girl from Team Rose as they approached with an attitude.

"I can take you," said Yamma.

"Apparently you have not seen our races from the GP1," said the girl with a confident grin.

"Rose, we don't want to scare them," said the guy that resembled her.

"They have a right to know Dan, right Rich?" asked Rose as she looked at the other guy.

"Right," said Rich.

"What should we know?" asked Liz.

"That none of our opponents survived the battle round; well, their mechs did not, they were hospitalized," said Rose with a terrifying smile.

"That can't be true," said Amy who was a little worried.

"But it is," said Dan. Team rose then left the others there to wander if they were telling the truth.


	3. Chapter 3: A plan to beat Team Skylark

The next day, Team Satomi looked up Team Rose's races and they were terrified to find out that what they had said was true. Now it has been three days since the party, and the team have the day off, but are too worried by Team Rose.

"I can't believe that even Team Black Egg was defeated by them," said Takeshi as he sat in his room looking at the ceiling.

"Hey, don't you have a girlfriend to hang out with?" asked Yuri as she walked in.

"Liz did not want to hang out together today since we spend so much time together during practice," said Takeshi.

"Well don't stay in the house all day," said Yuri before leaving.

"Team Rose in a tough one, but right now I need to focus on Team Skylark," said Takeshi. The TV then went to a recent race that Team Skylark had.

"That new move of Fantine's is a killer," said Takeshi as he watched Fantine's mech break the arm of another mech with one quick punch.

"Wait, was that?" asked Takeshi as he replayed the video. He then ran out of his room as fast as possible. Later, he had gone to Team Satomi's HQ to talk with Andrei and Ms. Satomi.

"Are you sure about this, Takeshi?" asked Ms. Satomi.

"I am, as I watched her last race's video, I noticed that there's a split second when Fantine's mech starts to glow, and when she goes to punch is when the under arm of her right arm is vulnerable," said Takeshi.

"Do you think you can beat her?" asked Ms. Satomi.

"I have three days, if we put the information from her attacks in the simulator I might be able to get it down," said Takeshi.

"This is the first time I've seen you so focused on training," said Andrei.

"That's because if I'm right about this, then it could help to find a way to defeat Team Rose," said Takeshi.

"Then stop standing around and go tell Mark to get the simulator ready," said Ms. Satomi.

"He already has them running, both Liz and Amy came in to train as well," said Andrei.

"Of course they did," said Ms. Satomi.


	4. Chapter 4: The outcome of training

After the three days of training, it was time for Team Satomi and Team Skylark to face off.

"You ready, Takeshi?" asked Liz as everyone stood on the starting line.

"I am," said Takeshi.

"Let's see how well you can do, Takeshi," said Fantine. The race then started with the sound of the horn.

"And there they go, Team Skylark is in the lead right out of the gate," said Benjamin from the announcer stand.

"Did someone forget to do maintenance on Team Satomi's mechs?" asked Jessica as she noticed that there was a large gap between them.

"Don't underestimate them, they must be up to something," said Fantine.

"And now the Battle Round will start," said Benjamin as everyone crossed the line.

"Here we go, Team Satomi," said Takeshi as he went for Fantine.

"We're not going to let you touch the princess," said Elissa as she and Jessica went to block him.

"Think again," said Liz as she and Amy intercepted them, leaving a gap for Takeshi to get through.

"Now it's just you and me, Fantine!" said Takeshi as he blasted right through.

"Bring it, Takeshi!" said Fantine as her mech started to glow while turning toward him.

"Here it comes," said Takeshi. The second Fantine went to punch, Takeshi dodged to his right and landed a blow to the underside of her arm.

"This can't be!" said Fantine as her arm ripped off.

"I'm not done yet," said Takeshi as he spun around and took off her other arm.

"Princess!" said Jessica and Elissa as they noticed her mech stop while smoke came out of it.

"I can't believe he was able to see through that," said Fantine from inside her mech. Afterwards, Team Satomi met with Team Skylark.

"Nice win today, Takeshi," said Fantine as they shook hands.

"Thanks, Fantine," said Takeshi.

"I hope this victory does not make you think you have a chance against us," said Rose as her team walked up.

"Team Rose," said Liz with a hateful expression.


	5. Chapter 5: Flaws

"Here to get some data on us?" asked Takeshi as he took a few steps forwards.

"I already have all the information we need on you and all the other teams in the tournament," said Rich as he adjusted his glasses.

"And when we race, you're going down, Team Satomi," said Rose as they left. Later, Andrei had called the team in for a meeting.

"So, what's going on Andrei?" asked Liz.

"I just got Team Rose's video analyzed and now know what their flaws are," said Andrei as he stood before them.

"You found a flaw?!" asked Takeshi with a stunned expression.

"Look for yourselves," said Andrei as three tiny holograms appeared.

"I take it that the red marks are flaws," said Liz as she noticed one mark on each of the mechs.

"Of course they are, Liz, why else would they be there?" said Luca with a mocking tone.

"You do remember that I can understand you now, right?" asked Liz as she looked at Luca. Somehow, Liz could understand him even outside the mechs, but no one knew how.

"I don't know what Luca said, but you are right Liz, those points are in fact the weak points," said Andrei.

"Those are speed boosters that are more advanced than the ones I had created," said Mark.

"Exactly, and it's thanks to them that Team Rose can crush their opponents the way they do," said Andrei.

"That means you will have to destroy them to beat Team Rose," said Johnny.

"However, it's not going to be easy; luckily, we have two weeks till our next race to find a way," said Andrei.

"Then we better get started, our timing won't get better just standing around," said Takeshi.


	6. Chapter 6: The next opponents

After a week of training, Team Satomi finally got to see the video of Team Velshtein and Team White Snow's race from a few days ago.

"Can't believe that Team White Snow defeated Team Velshtein," said Liz as they watched Team White Snow cross the finish line.

"That means that our next race will be against Team White Snow," said Andrei as the video ended.

"And there is only a week until that race," said Jesse.

"Lucky for us, their Snowman Formation is now band so we don't have to worry about that like last year," said Takeshi.

"I hadn't heard anything about that," said Amy with a surprised expression.

"It was in the IGPX News Article a few months ago, I subscribe and have a large collection of the issues, and it's a pretty good one at that," said Takeshi.

"He is right though, with the band on their Snowman Formation we will have the upper hand in the race," said Andrei.

"But no matter what, don't let your guard down out there, Team White Snow is still strong, they were even able to take out Team Velshtein without breaking a sweat," said Ms. Satomi.

"We know," said Takeshi and the others at the same time. Later that night, Takeshi and Liz were at his place.

"Man, training just keeps getting tougher," said Takeshi as he laid on his bed.

"What happened to all that enthusiasm you had during the training?" asked Liz who was sitting on the floor next to his bed.

"It left the second I got home," said Takeshi as he picked up a rubix cube.

"Well you better be looking forward to our date tomorrow," said Liz before kissing. She then left to go home.


	7. Chapter 7: Satomi vs White Snow

Finally, it is time for Team Satomi's next race, and both teams are already down on the track.

"Now this is a match up, Team Satomi will go up against the team they faced last year to become two-year champions, Team White Snow," said Benjamin.

"Here were go," said Takeshi as the race began.

"Team Satomi takes the lead right out of the gate," said Benjamin. In fact, they kept that lead right up to the battle round.

"Alright, time to take them down!" said Max, who was now the Forward for their team. Their mechs then switched into Puppeteer Mode.

"Not happening," said Takeshi as he and the rest of his team easily broke the claws on the mechs.

"No way," said Zanak.

"They broke our Puppeteer Mode," said Judy.

"Then we'll just have to beat them in hand to hand combat," said Max as she gunned it for Takeshi.

"Looks like you have gotten better at fighting without the tricks, Max, but I'm not going down easy," said Takeshi as he fought her.

"I've never seen her like this," said Judy, who was fighting Liz.

"She was looking forward to this race," said Zanak as he fought Amy.

"Take this!" said both Takeshi and Max as their right fists collided with each other, destroying both.

"Oh no, both right arms of the Forwards have been completely destroyed and causes a Slow Down for maintenance," said Benjamin.

"Don't worry Takeshi, I'll get that arm replaced in no time," said Mark as he started working.

"Just make it fast, Mark; I haven't had this much fun in a while," said Takeshi. A few minutes later, Mark had the new arm on and the race was ready to resume.

"Alright, now let's get back to the fun," said Max as the red marks appeared on her face while the caution sign went off.

"You're on," said Takeshi with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Takeshi's power

"This is the best fight I have had in awhile," said Takeshi as he started to laugh while he and Max landed punch after punch. Light blue marks then started to appear on his face. The marks also started to go down the right arm of his mech as he threw a punch so fast that Max could not protect her left leg.

"Gah!" said Max as she crashed into a wall and Takeshi went on to win the race.

"Oh no, Maxine Erlich has crashed!" said Benjamin with a panicked expression.

"Max, are you alright?!" asked Judy over the still working coms. As the rescue team moved in to get her.

"I'll be fine, just a little sore," said Max. Later, Team White Snow had shown up at Team Satomi's place.

"I'm really sorry for what happened out there, Max," said Takeshi who was obviously worried about what had happened.

"It's alright, Takeshi, but since when were you able to use Technokinesis?" asked Max as she noticed a blue dot on his forehead.

"What is that?" asked Takeshi who was confused.

"It's the ability that Technopaths like me have, but I can't believe you had no clue that you are one," said Max.

"First time I have ever heard of a Technopath," said Takeshi as he looked at his hands.

"Well let me tell you that if you can get control over it, you might just beat Team Rose, you're even more powerful than I am," said Max, surprising everyone.


	9. Chapter 9: Team Rose's plan

As Takeshi and Max talked about his new power, Team Rose was talking about the day's race.

"Looks like we have to add Takeshi Jin's Technokinesis ability to his data folder," said Rose as her team watched a video of the race.

"To think that he would have something like that, that makes him a danger given how dumb he is," said Dan.

"We're going to have a lot of problems if he learns to control it, who knows what will happen with his mech out there on the field," said Rich.

"Don't worry, if Plan Petal Storm goes like we planned, we can beat them," said Rose as she looked at a blueprint of their team's mechs.

"First, we still have to defeat Team Sledge Mamma and whoever comes back as the Wild Card," said Dan

"Which gives Takeshi time to train his power, we need to come up with a counter strategy for it," said Rich who was still worried about what could happen.

"Don't worry, Plan Petal Storm will be able to take Team Satomi down; besides, I doubt he could master it that fast," said Rose with a smile that would send a shiver down anyone's spine.


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital visit

Two weeks after their race, Team Satomi went to a local hospital to visit the teams that Team Rose sent there.

"I can't believe Team Rose did this to you guys," said Takeshi as he sat with Team Sledge Mamma who looked as if they had been hit by a semi-truck.

"The speed they use to attack their opponents is way over normal, it should be illegal to go that fast," said River who had both arms and his right leg in casts.

"Your team had better be careful, they're crazier than I am," said Yamma who had a neck brace and full body cast. Meanwhile, the girls were visiting Team Skylark who won the wild card race just to lose to Team Rose.

"You all look just as bad as Team Sledge Mama," said Liz.

"Team Rose does not play easy," said Fantine who was lucky to have only broke her left leg.

"Your team might want to think of pulling out, or you could be in here after you race them next week," said Jessica who had broken some ribs and her hip.

"Don't worry about us," said Liz.

"We have a plan to beat them, right Luca?" asked Amy. All Luca did was give a cheerful meow.

"Just watch your backs, and tell Takeshi that we're rooting for you," said Fantine.

"We will," said Liz with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11: The final race

After the visit to the hospital, Team Satomi picked up their training. Now, it is the day for them to race Team Rose in the last race of the season.

"I can't believe it's the final race already," said Liz as they stood in their team's garage.

"It's tough for me to believe that Takeshi is meditating," said Luca.

"I'm able to hear you, Luca; my Technokinesis allows me to connect to your suit," said Takeshi as he sat on the ground with his legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Why are you meditating anyway?" asked Liz as Takeshi got up.

"Because, the second the race begins is when our plan starts," said Takeshi with a series expression. Meanwhile, Team Rose was also talking in their garage.

"I wonder how much control Takeshi has over his power," said Dan.

"Doesn't matter if he has full control, our mechs will stand up to him," said Rich with a confident grin.

"Besides, if we keep using Plan Petal Storm like we have been, we can beat them just like all the others," said Rose.

"And if they have a way to beat it?" asked Dan.

"That's not possible, I have thought of everything for this plan," said Rose with an evil smile. Later, the two teams were on the starting line.

"Here you go, ladies and gentlemen, the final race of this season will pit Team Satomi against Team Rose!" said Benjamin.

"Let's see what you got, Team Satomi!" said Rose as the race began.


	12. Chapter 12: Surprising outcome

"And here comes lap two," said Benjamin. Up in their spot, the rest of Team Satomi was watching.

"Come on guys," said Ms. Satomi as they readied for the battle round.

"Time to take them down!" said Rose as her team's mech's sped up to the point that the cameras could barely catch them.

"We don't think so!" said Takeshi and the others as they turned around, caught Team Rose's arms before they connected and through the mechs backwards.

"Unbelievable, the move that led Team Rose to the finals by finishing their opponents off in one go has just been blocked!" said Benjamin.

"How did they do that?!" asked Dan. Meanwhile, up in Team Satomi's booth.

"I can't believe that actually worked so well," said Jesse who felt like a ton of bricks had just been lifted off her chest.

"It was smart of Takeshi to have you rebuild the speed boosters right into the mechs, Mark," said Johnny.

"I know, but I probably would never had been able to do it if it wasn't for his power," said Mark. Back down on the track, Rose was getting furious.

"I don't know how you did that, but I'm done playing around!" said Rose. Suddenly, her mech's armor became so tightly configured that it looked more human.

"She's actually using Wild Mode?!" asked Rich with a terrified expression.


	13. Chapter 13: Takeshi's next step

As Rose's mech changed, her two teammates watched on with terrified expressions as they backed away from her.

"What are we going to do, she'll destroy us if we get in her way," said Rich.

"Then we better not," said Dan as he attacked Liz.

"Time for your reign to come to an end, Takeshi!" said Rose as she charged him, ready to throw a punch.

"Bring it," said Takeshi as he dodged each of her punches.

"I don't know what's going on down there right now, but this race is starting to get crazy," said Benjamin.

"What's wrong, Takeshi, can't read my moves anymore?" asked Rose as her punches started to make contact.

"Come on, you can do this," said Takeshi with his eyes closed while the blue mark started to glow.

"What's wrong, Takeshi?" asked Ms. Satomi over the coms.

"Whoa, all of his mech's stats are increasing," said Mark as he looked at the monitors with a stunned expression.

"It's time," said Takeshi as he opened his eyes, which were glowing just like the mark on his forehead.

"Time to lose, Takeshi!" said Rose as she went for a head shot.

"I don't think so," said Takeshi as he dodged before using the fingers on each hand, which were like daggers, to get under the shielding to break off both of Rose's arms.

"No way!" said Dan with a stunned expression.

"He was able to get under that super tight armor and ripped her mech's arms off?!" asked Rich who was just as stunned as Dan.

"Unbelievable, Takeshi Jin just took both of Rose Mcanally's arms off," said Benjamin. Takeshi then switched to speed mode and won the race. Later, the three were being interviewed.

"So, Team Satomi, how does it feel to be the IGPX Champs for three years in a row now?" asked Benjamin.

"It feels great," said Takeshi.

"And we would like to dedicate today's win to all the teams who lost to Team Rose, their belief in us helped," said Amy.

"I have something to say about those teams," said Rose as her team walked up.


	14. Chapter 14: Rose's apology

"What is it that you have to say?" asked Liz as she and the others stayed on the stage, but felt that Team Rose was going to say something bad.

"Their losses to us don't count anymore, and next year when we race them, our team will not be using Plan Petal Storm," said Rose before her team left.

"Does that count as an apology?" asked Luca.

"I guess so," said Amy. Benjamin then continued the interview.

"I have no clue what that was about, but I do have a few questions for you, Liz," said Benjamin.

"What would that be?" asked Liz.

"Is it true that during the season break you will be modeling for a fashion magazine?" asked Benjamin, getting the attention of everyone.

"It's true that I will be doing some modeling while at the same time practicing with my teammates for the next season," said Liz.

"Last question, are you and Takeshi still together, or has your relationship hit a cold patch with not being able to go on dates?" asked Benjamin.

"We might not have gone on some dates this season, but we are still a couple," said Liz as she grabbed Takeshi's hand.

"And we're going on a date after this interview," said Takeshi before kissing Liz, which started a frenzy of photos being taken.


	15. Epilogue

Several years after Team Satomi won their third championship, a lot of things had changed. Takeshi and Liz married at the age of nineteen, and at the age of 27, they had a baby boy. Thanks to her condition, Liz had taken time off from racing, so Johnny took over her position till she was ready to return. Amy also found a guy who could understand cats, and the two started to day, along with his cat Thomson and Luca. However, the best news is that Team Satomi was able to have seven wins and two runner up spots in the IGPX 1, and they aren't done yet.

The end.


End file.
